


Empty Where a Heart Should Be

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Babies, Clones, Double Drabble, Episode Ardyn Spoilers, Gen, canon terrible things happening to babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ardyn develops a thing for babies.





	Empty Where a Heart Should Be

"There," Verstael says triumphantly; the metal drum opens revealing a membrane, which the lab attendants slice open to harvest the infants inside. Some mewl like kittens, limbs flailing in fear reflex. "If they pass the physical, into the plasmodarium with them. Would you care to see one?"

He raises a hand imperiously, and soon Ardyn's holding a towel-wrapped human, soft, defenseless, head turning in blind search for a nipple. He wants to fling it away, or croon it a lullaby. He hasn't sung in millennia. It grabs his finger when he prods it, as if that could stay his power.

*

He holds it until the others have been processed, oddly loathe to relinquish it. It had Verstael's blue eyes.

He makes a point of attending every birth, an eccentricity Verstael tolerates to placate him. Sometimes he keeps one for a while, a terrified nurse shadowing him to deal with its bodily functions. Babies are surprisingly pleasant to sleep with: nice-smelling, trusting. If they grow old enough, they smile.

His favorite meets a tragic fate, kidnapped by Lucians. Ardyn cows Verstael with feigned rage for weeks, and his child will live. He's rather pleased with his machinations, if lonelier at night.


End file.
